Pecados capitales
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: -/-Tabla de pecados Capitales-/- No obstante, ellos aplicaban cada pecado capital en su relación un poco juiciosa. -/-¡Para Sabaku No Kuraii, por su cumpleaños!-/-


**Claim:**_ 5666/ ColoLal._  
**Tabla:**_Pecados_  
**Advertencia:**_Ninguna_  
**Titulo:**_Ira_

Nunca, nunca enfurezcas a Lal Mirch, es el mejor consejo de Colonello hacia los recién llegados al COMSUBIN. Lal era, sin llegar más a fondo, una persona temperamental y con humor hosco de hierro que emanaba un aura de irritabilidad eterna, pretendiendo ser molestada por nadie. Y Colonello lo había aprendido por las malas _–se podría decir-_ cuando en su primer día se atrevió a realizar un comentario _–fuera de lugar- _sobre su superior. De esa manera también aprendió que la lluvia en pleno invierno de madrugada no es buena para la salud, y aun peor cuando se le prohibió descansar aun con la fiebre volando por los altos.

Lal era como una nube solitaria _–irónicamente-,_ a veces como la lluvia que se desataba furiosa y, finalmente las ilusiones que desaparecían desapercibidas.

Sin embargo, cuando Colonello la besó por primera vez, no esperó recibir más que un puñetazo, lo que luego hubiera preferido antes de la furiosa patada en las costillas que lo dejó en cama durante dos semanas seguidas, soñando así todas la noches con la ira de la mirada de Lal brillando en sus ojos.

Pero como todo en la vida, el karma funcionó y a dos días antes de que le den el alta, Lal atravesó la puerta con la cabeza gacha disculpándose entre dientes.

Y entonces, en un momento estratégico la besó otra vez. La reacción fue implícita, y su ojo morado le recordaría a ella durante unas cuantas semanas antes de que finalmente desaparezca la hinchazón.

Lal Mirch era, en síntesis, una mujer digna de temer cuando reflejaba la ira.

**Claim:**_ 5666/ ColoLal._  
**Tabla:**_Pecados_  
**Advertencia:**_Ninguna_  
**Titulo:**_Gula._

Fue entonces, cuando comió dos barras de chocolate, en que se dio cuenta de que había aumentado dos kilos. Le pareció ridícula la idea de que dos pequeñas cantidades de chocolate hagan tanto daño a su cuerpo; pero mientras reflexionaba y se sobaba el vientre con la mano frente al espejo, recordó el flan con caramelo, los dulces y los pastelillos con glaseado que había comprado hace un par de días...

Ahora sí entendía, y siendo usualmente como solía ser, aceptó que había sido completamente su culpa, o al menos parte. Por que Colonello también tenía que ver.

_¿Cómo? _

Continuamente conseguía ponerla nerviosa, avergonzarla y hace mucho ella había dejado de ser tan brutal con él, adquiriendo una posición de indiferencia, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios.

Comía de todo y se mordía la cara inferior de la mejilla cada vez que no tenía nada más para morder, y a veces sentía el líquido espeso y el sabor oxidado de la sangre inundar su boca.

Como sea, y volviendo al tema principal, Lal bufó por dentro al sentirse como una glotona frente al espejo y gruñendo por lo bajo se giró hacia la cama con expresión vaga.

Quizá debería aclarar las cosas de una vez. Y empezar a hacer pilates, _otra vez._

**Claim:**_ 5666/ ColoLal._  
**Tabla:**_Pecados_  
**Advertencia:**_Ninguna_  
**Titulo:**_Lujuria._

Incluso si él la besara en la frente o en la mejilla con cariño, para ella no era suficiente. Por que ahora sentía en su cuerpo el fulgor de querer abrazarlo, tocarlo y besarlo de otra manera, que era una imprudencia de su parte. El hecho radicaba en que Colonello era _–y es-_ candente, y Lal a veces no puede evitar no-mirar a su pecho desnudo cuando están entrenando, o incluso, cuando simplemente lo mira al rostro y fija sus ojos en los labios del hombre, que se estiran en una linda sonrisa.

Está mal y lo sabe, pero la lujuria la embarga de tal manera que la ciega, pero la deja consciente de lo que hace, de cómo termina besando el cuello de Colonello y que, este, finalmente le corresponda.

Colonello tampoco sabe como su relación terminó de tal manera, pero le agrada en cierto modo que su superior ya no lo castigue con golpes y gritos ahogados.

**Claim:**_ 5666/ ColoLal._  
**Tabla:**_Pecados_  
**Advertencia:**_Ninguna_  
**Titulo:**_Envidia._

Eran esos momentos en los que Colonello sonreía que Lal lo envidiaba. La furia se alejaba, pero se sentía pequeñita bajo la flamante sonrisa apenas visible que él le daba. Tan solo eso le generaba una razón para envidiarle y hacerle saber, que ella nunca podría sonreír de tal, tal forma frente a las personas, tan genuinamente.

Su boca era como un candado, tan solo se abría para volver a cerrarse luego de decir algo hosco y frío. En cambio, Colonello era _un poco más amable_ y gentil, le caía mejor a las personas.

Y así le gustaba a ella, aunque lo envidiara, sabía que si él no poseyera esos detalles ínfimos no sería los mismo, definitivamente.

**Claim:**_ 5666/ ColoLal._  
**Tabla:**_Pecados_  
**Advertencia:**_Ninguna_  
**Titulo:**_Codicia._

La codicia puede ser asociada a las ambiciones humanas; más que nada, al dinero y el poder que cada hombre en el mundo pretende adquirir y ser más que los demás, el sentimiento de superioridad que cada humano quiere obtener. Sin embargo y no siendo tan diferente a los demás, Lal quiere ser más poderosa de lo que aún es. No en términos de poder sobre los demás sino en fuerza y destreza, y en eso, el COMSUBIN podía ayudarla.

No obstante, y valga la redundancia, hay otra cosa que Lal desea, muy en el fondo, obtener. La codicia es algo que de tan solo escuchar la palabra le da asco, pero la siente y como el quinto pecado capital de los humanos, ella no es la excepción a sentirla.

Todo recae sobre Colonello que, el pobre, no sabe ni en qué terrenos se está metiendo al relacionarse con Lal quien solo pretende y quiere obtenerlo a él, sin más vueltas, pero manteniendo su orgullo.

Él se deja sin embargo, y cuando finalmente se da cuenta de la situación y que ha caído en las garras _–metafóricamente-_, de Lal no se tira para atrás ni pretende escapar, sino que la envuelve en sus brazos y le basa la cabeza con cariño y amor.

**Claim:**_ 5666/ ColoLal._  
**Tabla:**_Pecados_  
**Advertencia:**_Ninguna_  
**Titulo:**_Orgullo._

A veces lo hosca que Lal podía ser hería. Pero todos sus conocidos sabían que era por su carácter orgulloso que le impedía abrirse a los demás, que la cerraba en su mundo del cuál solo salía para las misiones y temas espontáneos triviales y no-personales a los que respondía cortadamente.

Por eso cuando vio a Colonello hablando con una flamante y hermosa chica de rizos dorados y piel de porcelana se acercó con su expresión seria característica y lo arrastró tomándolo del brazo, sin siquiera girar a ver la expresión de sorpresa de la muchacha ni sus ojos chispeantes verdes.

— ¿Lal?

Lejos de estar enojado, Colonello formuló esa pregunta aun siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de la mujer que ni siquiera se giraba a verlo.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

_Claro que no, solo está celosa y su orgullo ahora ni siquiera le permite girarse a verte la cara._

—S-se han pasado del tiempo determinado de las visitas. Deberías saberlo, Colonello. —dice con voz temblorosa al comienzo, pero finalizando segura y girándose a verlo.

—Lo sé, kora. —Se quejó en cierto modo. — Pero debíamos hablar de algo serio. Ya sabes...

— ¿Yo que...?

—Era mi prima. — El color rojizo le invadió el rostro al escuchar esa frase. — Mi tío ha enfermado y...necesitaba algo de ayuda.

Bien, no se lo esperaba y ni siquiera se lo había imaginado, pero entonces recordó haber escuchado que los celos nublan la mente.

—Aún así deberás...

—...deberás recompensarlo. Ya lo sé, kora. —La interrumpió con una ligera sonrisa— ¿Mañana a primera hora?

—En la madrugada. —corrigió y mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, advirtió: — prepárate, mañana anuncian que lloverá.

Colonello asintió volviendo a donde su prima.

Era lógico, Lal no debía dejarse llevar mucho tiempo por los celos, debía sí o sí, volver a su orgullo de piedra para no aflojarse ante las personas.

**Claim:**_ 5666/ ColoLal._  
**Tabla:**_Pecados_  
**Advertencia:**_Ninguna_  
**Titulo:**_Pereza._

Especialmente en los domingos era un holgazán. Se pasaba tomando café y comiendo bollos durante el mañana, recostado en su cama y mirando el techo, viendo la televisión o incluso leyendo una revista. Lo aprovechaba al máximo, ya que sus días libres eran escasos, aún más con Lal pisándole los talones con las misiones pendientes.

Aunque no lo demostrara, a Colonello le gustaba bastante pasar una tarde acostado en su cama, sin más actividad que girarse de vez en cuando sobre el mullido colchón para que no se le entumecieran las extremidades; mirar al techo o simplemente cerrar los ojos para descansar, no dormir.

Pero en esas tardes lluviosas y con los relámpagos de fondo, sí que le gustaba dormir, abrazado a esa persona que luego de una discusión, le dejaba pasar el brazo por debajo de su cuerpo y atraerla hacia sí mismo depositando su cabeza contra el pelo de ella y aspirando el aroma que emanaba.

Esa misma persona era Lal Mirch, que luego lo despertaba con un sordo grito clamando «¡Holgazán, levántate!», y una dolorosa patada en el estómago que lo dejaba sin aire.

Sin embargo a él le gustaba, mientras duraba, ese momento de calma cuando ambos dormían plácidamente en su cama.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Primero lo primero: Esto es el regalo de cumpleaños de _Sabaku No Kuraii_, que los cumplió el 24 de Abril y no llegué a tiempo pero aunque te haya saludado antes te deseo ahora que hayas tenido feliz cumpleaños otra vez )**

**Segundo: Fue también el cumpleaños de Yamamoto O: También escribiré de él, se lo merece ^^**

**Tercero: OMG, terminé la tabla, de una vez C: Ya saben, es de "Retos a la carta" en LJ, pásense por allí, y de paso por mi aun vacío livejournal ;)**

**Cuarto: ColoLal *-* Pensé automáticamente en ellos cuando vi esta tabla, es demasiado bonita. Y lo siento si sus personalidades son confusas y tienen Ooc, hice lo mejor que pude. Tal vez necesite Beta-reader, I don't know...**

**Quinto: Y saben w,w Derechos de autor y personajes a Akira Amano yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro mis historias malas owó**

**Ahora sí, dejen reviews, no sean malvados (?)**

**_Ciaossu!_**


End file.
